The Prince Suzaku and the prisoner Lelouch
by AzulTheBlueDragon
Summary: In a different world, japan has won the war and taken Lelouch and his siblings as captives. Suzaku grows a great liking to this prisoner Lelouch, but what happened when Lelouch is not really feeling the same way? What if he swore revenge on Japan and Britannia? Suzaku X Lelouch Suzalulu! ish... Like later on, more Lelouch plotting and Suzaku being a cheery person.
1. When Prisoner and Prince collide

Suzaku was the prince of Japan. Who had recently defeated Britannia in a war. They collected many prisoners, but only one brought interest to Suzaku. A boy, the same age as him called Lelouch. He was different, this one didn't beg for mercy or freedom. He didn't bother to struggle or show resistant in anyway. Today was the day that he was going to visit him, maybe even offer him a position in his staff. He walked down the dark halls of the dungeon, his green eyes glowing. He stopped in front of a jail cell that contained him.

Lelouch vi Britannia. He was filthy and hungry from being kept in the darkness for so long. It had been a week since he had seen the sun. A week, since his father gave him and his other siblings up as a _gift_. Nunnally, Rolo, and Euphie. The he would save them, or at leat die trying. Rage filled him as he heard the foot steps of a guard...? No, he thought someone else. Then suddenly, the prince appeared before him. Prince Suzaku. He man he would have his revenge on.

Suazku was 16. The oldest son of the emperor. He was dressed in a blue cape with a delicate pattern, inside he was wearing a white suit. The prince had to hat or crown, his plain brown hair draped from the side of his head. "Hello, Lelouch is it?"

The boy with the purple eyes didn't even try to answer. This dirty black bangs fell in front of his eyes. A pair of rough hands, presumably his royal guards dragged him out. His chains rattling behind his feet. Lelouch didn't even bother to struggle as he forced to his knees in front of his royal highness, Suzaku. A heavy blow hit his back, when he did not answer.

"Answer his majesty!" yelled the guards. Still he remained silent. Lelouch was full of pride. He would not answer someone on his knees. As in response to his silence the guards brought a harsh blow in the stomach.

"Stop!" Suzaku glared at his man that had hit Lelouch. The prisoner looked up at Suzaku, his eyes like purple fire. And in return Suzaku stared him in the eyes.

"What's your last name Lelouch?"

The prideful boy remained silent. Still staring up at Suzaku.

There nothing he could do. Suzaku sighed. "I want him dressed and brought to me. Do not hurt him anymore." Then, he tore his glaze away from him. Guards heaved him to his feet and rushed him out the door.

The fragile boy just glanced over a Suzaku with a smirk on his face, like he had planned this along. Lelouch had indeed planned for this to happen. He would gain Suzaku's trust then stab him in the back. The thought alone brought a faint smile to his lips. He showed no resistance, as he was being brought to a room to bathe. The bathroom was a pure white, the bathtub and sink were made from marble. He torn of his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Suzaku had found a liking towards the boy. Yes, he was frail and quite weak looking, but he had something none of the others prisoners had. Those beautiful eyes... "Lelouch. What an interesting name," He smiled to himself and walked into his study where he would wait for him.

Lelouch was enjoying his bath, the water was warm and the clothes felt fresh. His once dirty hair was now a dark black. The clothes laid out for him was those of a school boy, very similar to his old uniform. "Lelouch vi Britannia... No... I will change my name to Lelouch Lamperouge." He quickly dumped his old clothes in the trash and swiftly walked out the door and walked with the guards to Suzaku's study. Once again he found himself staring at the green eyed boy for who decide his fate.

"Hello." smiled Suzaku.

"Hello," answered Lelouch in a flat voice.

"Do you miss your home?"

"No. I detested it."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow "How come?"

"I don't want to answer that question." Lelouch had made it clear that he wasn't doing anything that he didn't want to. Even though he was the slave here, the one holding the power in this conversation was him.

"Why?"

"Just because, I do not wish to discuss my past with you."

"Understandable, what was your rank in Britannia?"

"I do not want to discuss that either."

"How old are you?"

"That is a secret."

"What can you tell me?"

"My name is Lelouch and I am standing here today alive."

Suzaku frowned, he was being made an idiot here. "Do you realize that I could execute you any second now?"

"Yes," He smirked. Lelouch was starting to like Suzaku, foolish and kind hearted, the easiest to destory.

"I could kill your brother Rolo and your sister Nunnally."

This got Lelouch's attention, but he wouldn't give away his true feelings. Not now, not never. He was gambling that Suzaku was bluffing, that we wouldn't actually kill two kids. "So? Their not me."

Suzaku sighed. This was hopeless. "Can you stop the attitude? I am the prince here!" He almost stomped his foot.

Lelouch only chuckled. "I hate people who think their better just because their royalty." Lelouch was stop on. Suzaku didn't have the guts.

"I don't think that!" He whinned and pouted.

The former prince sighed and muttered, "Sure"

"I do not!"

"Then why would you use your title like that?"

"Because."

He whispered under his breath "dumbass,"

"Prove it, lets play a little game of chess shall we? If you win, I'll tell you about my past. And if you lose, then I can go back to my jail cell." This shocked Suzaku. Why in the world would this guy want to go back to jail?

"I'll play, and win!" He lost in ten minutes. Lelouch had his king come up from the front while the queen attacked from the back. A simple and clean checkmate, and then with one finger the flicked over Suzaku's king. How badly did Suzaku want to smack the smirk of Lelouch's face? We will never know.

"I won." He slender boy stood and walked out of the room leaving the other in complete shock.

((I'm sort of unsure about this one... It doesn't seem that good... And the idea isn't new or anything. Maybe a chapter a week? I don't really know. Hopefully I can get 10 favorites? PLEASE? Oh and I who love if you could check out my other stories! I only have 2 other ones XD this account isn't even a month old... Anyways thanks for reading!))


	2. The beginning of 'friendship'

The brown haired boy didn't understand. If Lelouch had been more polite he would have easily gotten a place on his staff, and never have to go back to his cell again. Yet, he just challenged Suzaku to a chess match, nothing more. No pleads, no begging, nothing like that.

Lelouch smirked as he walked to his cell. He had already memorized every part of the palace he had seen. The dim dungeon smelled like sewage. The walls haven't been cleaned in years, and only sound to be heard was the dripping of water. Every guard that saw him was unsure of what to do. So, they just let him walk into his old cell and lock himself in. Lelouch lean against the wall counting the seconds. "He'll be back in five minutes."

Suzaku was stumped. Lelouch was interesting, someone that he would like to get to know. "JEREMIAH! I want a file on that prisoner named Lelouch!"

Instantly, a man with wavy blue hair walked in. "Yes your majesty." He quickly retrieved a small dusty box, containing the files on Britannian captives. Jeremiah swiftly pulled out a file with only on piece of paper inside. "No information."

"What?"

"It just says his name. Nothing else."

"H-How can that be possible?"

"The emperor of Britannia just gave us this."

"We have nothing on him?"

"He is the 11th prince of the Britannian empire."

With one wave of his hand, Suzaku dismissed Jeremiah and mumbled "I'll get more out of him myself." With that he headed to the dungeon.

Lelouch had been waiting. Four minutes and thirty seconds had past when Suzaku appeared before his jail cell. "Your early."

"What do you mean?"

"Your early. By thirty seconds." Lelouch smirked.

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"I have an offer for you."

"If there weren't guards here I would tell you what you could do with your little offer."

Suzaku blinked, that was an unexpected outburst from Lelouch. "I want you to be my friend." And he really did mean it, life in the palace was lonely without anyone to talk to.

"Why? Because a spoiled brat like you can't make friends?" The purple eyed boy was baiting him. The once again had it planned out. Suzaku would lose his temper and order for Lelouch to be killed or beat up. Then Lelouch would make a show out of it, placing guilt on Suzaku. Lelouch would cry about how he felt about his sister and Euphy. Soon, Suzaku would stop and feel guilty about it. When Lelouch will go on to call him monster and things like that, Suzaku would crack and release him. It was a shaky plan, but then it might work.

"No. It's because I fine you interesting."

"Your an idiot." Lelouch frowned. He could always go with his original strategy, befriend then attack.

Suzaku laughed lightly. "Your funny." Leave it to him to use the word funny.

"Thanks. I always try my best to please."

"Your welcome."

Lelouch was shocked. Suzaku didn't crack, and he seemed true about wanted Lelouch to be his friend. Unsure of what to do the boy just remained quiet, trying to decide what he should do now.

"One more time. Will you be my friend?"

"Fine." Lelouch would stick with his first plan. After all, Suzaku had practically set it up for him already.

Suzaku gave Lelouch a big smile. "Yes!" He quickly snatched the keys out of a guard's hand and jammed them into the lock.

Lelouch winced. Yes, he did feel bad for the pain that he was going to have to cause Suzaku later.

The young prince walked in and helped Lelouch up. "You'll be treated as a noble now."

"Wonderful." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So... Can you tell me a little about yourself?"

"17, as of yesterday and my name is Lelouch. That's all."

"Your birthday was yesterday?"

"Yes."

"We should celebrate!"

Lelouch felt a tinge of guilt stab at him again. "There's no need." But this was necessary for him to gain his revenge on Japan and Britannia. He made a mental note to keep Suzaku alive.

"I don't want to."

Suzaku let out a long sigh, by now they had exited the gloomy dungeon. "Then what do you like to do?"

"I enjoy playing chess and reading."

The young prince smirked. "Nerd."

"Says the person that lost to me in chess."

"I was going easy on you!"

"It didn't look like that when you stared at the board in shock."

"I was acting!" Whined Suzaku

"Then I must compliment you on your abilities your majesty!" Lelouch did a mocking bow.

"Fine. Next topic." Suzaku scowled, but on the inside he could cry happy tears. Finally a friend, that he could talk with.

"Tell me what you like to do." The sun poured in from the huge windows, the birds chirped and the wind was blowing softy as Suzaku led the Lelouch outside.

"Combat."

Lelouch scoffed, "Brains always beats brawl."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"Ummmm I prefer not to." Lelouch after all had no talent in anything that had to do with physical activity.

"Scared?"

"No, just tired."

Suzaku motioned for Lelouch to follow him into the palace maze. "Let's test your theory now."

Shrugging the black haired boy walked into the maze after Suzaku. "Why not?" After all, a maze would be easier than actually doing real combat with Suzaku.

"On the count of three! 3...2...1... GO" Suzaku dashed off into the maze while Lelouch just walked in slowly.

The huge garden maze was four acres, but the shortest path to escape was only about half a mile. The prisoner hummed softly as he memorized each twist and turn of the structure. His amethyst eyes sparkled in the perfect sun, and with his pale white skin anyone could have mistaken him as a vampire. Reaching down, Lelouch picked up a stunning red rose and crushed it, but not before the thorns drew blood. Lelouch stared at the blood on his hand, "The rose has been born again." He was in no rush, he knew the Suzaku would probably just get himself lost and take longer.

"DAMMIT! Haven't I been here before?" Suzaku took a right, then a left, and then another left. He had gotten no where. "Am I going to die in this maze?" Sweaty and tired he ran in random directions some more, stopping quickly when he saw Lelouch. He was bleeding and grinning at the same time. "What the hell?"

Lelouch quickly hid his hand from the prince. "Stalker much?"

"No. Why are you bleeding?"

"I hurt myself."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine."

"One more question."

"Ask away."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS FAR IN THE MAZE?"

Lelouch chuckled, "My dear friend, I'm pretty sure you've just been running in circles."

"Have not!"

"Yes, you have."

Suzaku looked to his right, indeed he has been. The patch of roses he'd seen three times already. "Damn." He was already exhausted and Lelouch hasn't even broke a sweat.

"Shall we continue?"

"Yeah."

Lelouch walked in a direction and Suzaku the other. Lelouch made it out in ten minutes, while Suzaku secretly followed him. For he knew if he didn't, he might have been stuck in that maze for eternity.

Lelouch slowly turned to face the brown haired boy. "I was right, brains would win."

"Fine..."

By now the sun was setting and Lelouch was never admit it, but he was starving.

"It's time for dinner." Smiled Suzaku.

"Great." Lelouch followed Suzaku indoors and sat down with him to eat in his studies. Soon, plates over flowing with food where placed before them. The pair sat in silence and eat slowly.

The raven haired boy enjoyed his food, it was different from Britannia styles, but still it tasted amazing. The wood desk of what they ate on was soon only covered by empty plates.

"Did you enjoy the food here?"

"Yes."

"Is is different?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Want to play chess?"

"No. I would win."

"Fine."

"What do you want to do?"

"Sleep."

"It's not even seven o'clock!"

"I didn't get much sleep in the prisons."

"Fine. I'll show you to your bedroom."

Suzaku rose from his chair and walked into the room next to his own. A huge white room, a king sized bed, a drawer filled with clothes, an amazing bathroom, and a deck made from redwood filled the room. The walls were painted pure white, with no speck of dust to be seen. Blood red curtains hung from the side of the window, while the glowing moon cast it's mysterious glow on it. "I'll leave you to be then." With that Suzaku closed and locked the door.

Lelouch grabbed sleep wear out of the dresser and put them on quickly. The only thought he had before drifting off to sleep was,_ I will bring Japan's and Britannia's downfall. _

_((A/N- LEAVE A REVIEW! AND MAYBE A FAVORITE? Thanks for reading! Look forward to chapter 3 SOON! Any ideas for new stories? doesn't have to be Code geass, I will also write Yugioh and Black butler. Yeah... Go easy on me, this is only my second one and not to mention my first one was pretty bad... I might write an R3 to code geass, you know that stuff. I don't really know, but I have an OOC character called Raven... Might do something on her, but BTW my name is Dilara in real life! Yup! Love you guys thanks for bearing with me on this chapter! I would like suggestions or maybe tell me if this chapter was too boring or anything like that. _

_THANKS!))_


	3. The plotting begins

Three weeks later...

The sun peered through a certain violet-eyed Britannian's eyelashes, the musical sound of birds chirping only further disturbing his sleep. He groaned in dissatisfaction as a maid walked in and laid out his clothing for the day on the large red velvet chair next to his bed.

"Sir." She did a quick bow. Lelouch could easily see the disgust plain on her face as she did so. Of course she would hate him, he was a Britannian.

"Call me Lelouch, and don't be a racist." He glared right at her and smirked when she flinched. "You are dismissed." The maid quickly walked out of the room and left Lelouch to get dressed.

Lelouch quickly threw off the frilly white sleep wear and changed into what looked like a black school uniform. "Blacks a much better color," he mumbled. With that, he sat back down on his bed and pulled out a book from his bookshelf. "Ways to Win War, sounds interesting. If Suzaku doesn't come and bother me again, I should be able to finish this in a day."

Exactly on cue, Suzaku burst through the door, pulling the Britannian in a tight embrace. "Lelouch!"

"Suzaku!" He answered in a mocking voice.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked innocently.

Not even close. Ever since his mother's death, he's always had nightmares. Eventually, he grew use to them. But the one he had last night was different. There was his sister, mocking him for not being able to protect their mother. Nunanlly's usually sweet voice was laced with bitterness as she accused her brother.

"_You're nothing but a failure, you couldn't even protect you're own mother! You couldn't protect me! The emperor was right, all who are weak will die."_ He shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. Nunnally wouldn't say that.

"Yes," He lied, "What about you?"

"I slept well." Suzaku's sleep wasn't so pleasant either. He dreamt of Lelouch... Sitting on the Britannian throne, smirking down at him. "_You were foolish to trust me, we were never friends. You are Japanese and I am Britannian, we can never coexist."_ Then everything went black. The dream was over, but Suzaku knew he really had to be careful with Lelouch, there was always something about him he couldn't put his finger on...

Suzaku smirked as he saw the black-haired boy reading his book. "Nerd. Why are you reading in the morning? Thats BORING!"

"I think I've earned my right to be a 'nerd'."

"I was just going easy on you." Suzaku denied.

"Huh, it didn't seem like that when you had to follow me out of that maze," Lelouch replied nonchalantly.

Suzaku glared daggers at him. "J***..."

"That sums me up pretty well." Lelouch flipped through the book before he stopped on a page, A plan that only requires one man. Lelouch quickly skimmed through the page, making sure not to miss a single line, before closing it, looking back up at the Japanese boy.

"My father is coming." Suzaku said quietly.

This caught Lelouch's attention. "What?"

"He wants to meet you." He continued.

"Why?"

Suzaku shrugged in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I told him that you were a good candidate for my knight."

"I have no athletical ability." Lelouch deadpanned. "And why the hell would you tell him that?"

The brunette frowned. "Fine, be that way. I was just joking anyways."

There was an awkward silence, the boys not sure what to say to each other, until Lelouch spoke up. "Why... Why are you trying to become friends with me?"

"Because, you seem like someone that could use a friend. Plus... Life is pretty lonely here." He said, a serious expression on his tanned face, emerald eyes showing obvious concern for the Britannian prince.

Lelouch nodded slowly and began forming a plan, he would use Suzaku. Tonight when the emperor of Japan came, he would die and Lelouch would be the one to kill him. Thus, putting Suzaku on the throne. Then both Britannia and Japan would be dancing in his palm.

"Oh and by the way... I ordered a tailor to come redo your wardrobe."

"YOU WHAT?" Lelouch never liked getting fitted for suits and party outfits, even as a kid. This most certainly has not changed now.

Suzaku seemed taken back, he himself did hate dressing up too, but as royalty he had to. "Well, we are having a party for my father."

Lelouch smirked, this would be all too easy. The emperor would die of food poisoning. "Alright then, when's is the tailor coming?"

"He's been here for about twenty minutes, that why I came to get you in first place."

"Great." Lelouch replied sarcastically, standing up to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Suzaku called out."You don't even know where your going!"

"To your study? Am I correct?"

Suzaku was (again) taken aback, but nodded, wondering how on earth Lelouch knew this.

He turned the corner, continuing on straight until he stopped at the study's door. "You should knock," he remarked, more like ordered, "he's probably suspicious of me."

"Right." Suzaku nodded and walked through the doors, smiling warmly at the tailor as he did so. The tailor was a short, balding man who looked to be in his mid-forties who had served the family for about three years now, and was quite shocked to see Suzaku with a Britinnian.

"Your highness, my name is Bart. I will be dressing your friend in the appropriate clothing." He bowed at the Japanese boy, however, frowning a little at Lelouch.

Lelouch was standing at Suzaku's side, meeting the tailor's gaze with one of his own glares. "My clothing choice is fine." He snapped.

For a second Suzaku felt bad for the man, as Lelouch's harsh glare caused the man to flinch and look away, the second was fleeting though, and he turned to face the tailor, saying each word slowly, "He's my friend, treat him like you would treat me."

Thus, the tailor bean fitting and measuring the Britannian. "My dear boy, what is your favorite color?"

Lelouch didn't take long to answer. "Purple and black."

Having his majesty Suzaku watching and judging his every move, along with that damn Britannian boy looking down upon him, Bart felt uncomfortable. "Good choice." He mumbled and leaned over to grab his clothing designs, which were all neatly stacked inside a binder. "T-Theses are the styles we have."

The violet-eyed boy slowly took the binder and tossed it to Suzaku, who was observing him from his desk. "I really don't care, but since you seem so keen on making me look pretty, it's fitting you should get to chose." A small smirk crept up on his face. "I want to finish my book."

Suzaku caught the white binder and frowned. "Come on! That's no fair!"

"It is too." Lelouch retorted.

"How?"

"You made me do this. I've wasted an hour of my life standing here, being moved around like a model." He stepped over all the tape measurements lying on the floor and leaned against the wooden desk.

"Lelouch! Come on! You need people to except you!" He whined.

The raven haired boy quickly imitated his tone. "Suzaku! Come on! You need to stop being a b***." His voice hardened at the last part.

Bart was completely unsure of how to respond to this, that filthy Britinnian had just insulted the emperor's heir! This was treason! But he kept quiet, he knew that it was better for Suzaku to respond than interfering himself.

"Fine! I'm just going to chose the ugliest outfits possible!"

"You do that, and don't you dare pick any dresses."

Suzaku chuckled. " Good idea, I would like one pink dress made to fit Lelouch."

Lelouch quickly snatched the binder out of Suzaku's hands. "Fine. I'll do it." He quickly opened the plastic binder and rattled off a few numbers that corresponded with the outfits. After choosing about ten, he stopped and threw the binder back at the tailor. "Got it?"

"Yes, thank you." Replied the short man.

"See Lelouch? That wasn't that hard, was it?"

He turned, a blank expression on his face. "If I'm forced to try on one more piece of clothing, Suzaku just laughed and patted Lelouch on the back. "I was serious about the dress."

"Fuck you."

The emerald-eyed boy chuckled and looked over that the tailor. "We need these done by 7 tonight."

"Of course your majesty." He said, hastily gathering up his things and exiting the study.

Suzaku looked over to the Britannian, a small smirk on his tanned face. "So Lelouch," He started, "what was that about fucking me?"

Groaning, the older boy walked out of the room. "Ha, funny."

Suzaku hopped out of his seat, leaving the study. "Be back in two hours!"

Lelouch quickly made his way down the stairs, through the doors, and into the flourishing garden. His violet eyes focused on a certain green plant, one that could cause a deadly heart attack when mixed with sugar and ingested. The plant Lelouch saw just grow in one of the dead ends of the maze. "This will be easy," he said with a smirk, admiring it's green leaves shining innocently and the scent heavenly scent that could easily rival any perfume. Lelouch quickly reached down and pulled three leaves off. "Who knows? I might need this again some day..." With that, he retraced his steps, successfully making it out of the maze.

Next stop the kitchen,

He opened the door slowly, seeing servants moving left and right, panicking to finish tonight's feast. Calmly, he walked over and dropped the green plant into a bright tomato soup and walked out the door, the stage was set.

Suzaku pondered of seeing his father again, they were never really close, and His Majesty had already shown his disapproval of having Lelouch as a companion. But in the end he agreed, knowing that this would hopefully create a bond between Britannia and Japan. His thoughts were interrupted however when Lelouch arrived at the door.

The black-haired boy slipped in and leaned against the wall. "About this party tonight... I don't want to go."

"Why?"

"I don't really want to meet the guy that left me to rot in prison," He retorted coldly.

Suzaku nodded in understanding, slightly disappointed that he wouldn't go. "Fine."

"Thanks," he said quietly, leaving as quickly as he arrived. He slowly walked back to his bedroom, slowly thinking out the details of his plant. _'It'll seem very normal. After all, I heard the Emperor had heart problems, and there's no camera's in the kitchen, or in the halls.' _He chuckled_, that was something else that was different, Britannia had damn cameras everywhere. 'But, the main thing is getting only the Emperor to drink the soup... Well... His favorite color is red, so hopefully that would work... Hmph, I'll I just have to bowl every bowl, but the Emperor's... They always serve him first, so... I just need to get rid of all the other bowls. But how?'_ Suddenly he raised his eyebrows. "I wonder if..." A deadly smirk appeared on Lelouch's face. "Got it." He jumped off his bed and exited into the servants courts. Of course no one was here, they were all to busy working and cleaning for their emperor's return.

Lelouch quickly spotted a white chef's outfit, and grabbed it off its hook, before leaving the room. "Tonight's going to be perfect..." It was already 12:00 pm, just five hours left, until the beginning of his revenge would start. Sweet, sweet revenge.

Suzaku became suspicious of Lelouch, the boy was acting different. He didn't really know how to word it. He seemed... different. When Lelouch left the first time, he ran into Lelouch's room and grabbed his book. Not wasting a second, Suzaku quickly flipped to the page Lelouch had been reading. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed as he began to read.

"This tactic works the best when you are trapped enemies hands. The first thing to do is to gain one friend, it doesn't matter position or rank as long as he has the power to free you. When you finish this, proceed to figure out who you want to destroy. The next couple of steps you might need to change depending on who you allied yourself with. If he is a prince/royal/knight/lord poison would be a good way to go about your plans. If not, you might need to join a Lord's servants rank... What? Why would Lelouch be reading this?" He shook his head, not wanting to believe that Lelouch was plotting against him.

Suzaku quickly dropped the book and walked back to his study, his mind whirling. "He... wouldn't." The unsure teenager stumbled through the door and dropped into a chair. "I have to ask him!" Seconds after Lelouch came in and told him he wouldn't be coming, then leaving the Japanese teen to his thoughts. He would wait, he decided, until Lelouch came back.

Lelouch had finished with his work, now all that he had to do was wait till seven for dinner. He pried Suzaku's door open slowly, watching curiously as Suzaku was mumbling to himself. He raised an eyebrow, he didn't think the brunette was the insane type. Opening the door fully, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

His head snapped up in surprise. "N-Nothing" The prince muttered, breaking eye contact with the Brittanian.

"Your lying." He said bluntly.

"I'm not," Suzaku denied.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" He repeated.

"Fine then, look me in the eyes and tell me nothing's wrong."

"N-Nothing's wrong." The prince couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Somethings wrong."

"I-I'm ill..."

"Lying again." The Britannian sighed.

"I'm not!" He denied again.

"Didn't your mother teacher you not to lie?"

"Yes, but I'm not lying!"

"You're a horrible liar, and you seem pretty damn healthy to me." Lelouch said, smirking at the defeated look on the Japanese boys face.

"Then why are you here?" Suzaku sighed.

"It's 12:00, I'm hungry."

"Why come here?" He questioned.

"Last time we ate in your study." He recalled.

"Fine! I'll call someone."

"Good."

Suzaku grabbed a telephone from his right, quickly dialing a number. "Yes, we do want lunch... Yes, we. Lelouch is here too... Yeah, we'll just have pizza... Thanks."

"I hate pizza." Lelouch deadpanned.

"A Britannian that hates pizza?" Suzaku said in surprise.

The violet-eyed boy did a mock bow."At your service."

A small grin grew on Suzaku's face. "God your annoying."

"Lair, You love me."

"I do." Suzaku admitted.

"So... Order real food."

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "What were you like 20th to the throne? And they still treated you this well?"

Lelouch winced at the mention of his homeland. "17th... For the record, they didn't treat me well."

The young prince frowned, realizing he took it too far, and quickly changed the subject. "So what kind of food do you want?"

"Not pizza."

"Pasta?" He asked.

"Isn't that Italian?"

"So what?"

"What about Japanese food?" Lelouch offered.

"You want Sushi?"

"Sure."

"You could have said that in the first place." Suzaku pouted.

He shrugged. "Oh well." Lelouch walked over and sat in the chair opposite to Suzaku, staring at the brunette intently. "Don't eat the red," Lelouch said seriously. He wanted to wan him, his plan wasn't meant to hurt anyone but the emperor. But Suzaku was probably second to be served, chances were he would have the soup.

"What does that mean?" Suzaku questioned, trying to think of what Lelouch could've possibly meant by that.

"You should be able to figure it out."

"Tell me!" He said, his voice rising in volume.

Just then, a young servant boy entered and bowed to Suzaku.

"Your food." The boy set down the pizza before Suzaku and a plate of Sushi before Lelouch. "Enjoy your meal." He said blandly.

"Thank you," Lelouch and Suzaku mumbled at the same time. The two began to eat slowly, and chew thoughtfully. As if checking for _Poison._


End file.
